Sonic the Hedgehog: Eggman Empire
by Sonic2978
Summary: He's finally done it. Dr. Eggman has finally collected all 7 Chaos Emeralds and conquered the world. But Sonic and his friends won't have and soon begin to rebel. Will Mobius be able to regain its freedom or will it remain under Eggman's control from now on?
1. The Start Of A Rebellion

"N-No...H-How could...this...happen...?" Sonic said weakly struggling to get up.

Sonic and his friends had just been a huge battle with the evil scientist Dr. Eggman. They had just been ambushed by a hoard of Eggman's robots such as Buzz Bombers, Egg Chasers and Egg Launches. And several of his most powerful creations and even clones of previous enemies such as Metal Sonic, Chaos, Nega Wisp Armor, Metal Knuckles, and many others. But however, due to Sonic and the others not being ready for the attack, they had been severally injured.

"Hahaha! Finally...The Chaos Emeralds are finally mine." Laughs the evil Dr. Eggman.

"E-Eggman...!" Knuckles says weakly.

"Y-you won't get away...with this!" Shadow said weakly.

The evil doctor chuckles. "Oh really? You don't seem to able to do anything about it. Ha ha ha! Finally! I can now build my Eggman Empire! THE WORLD IS MINE! HA HA HA HA!"

And with that, Dr. Eggman leaves in his Egg-O-Matic with all 7 Chaos Emeralds and every one of his robots following closely behind.

"N-No..." Sonic says as he falls unconscious.

* * *

**Several months later...**

It has been about 5 months since Dr. Eggman built the Eggman Empire and taken over the world. Since then, all of Mobius has been under his control. Everybody on the planet were now slaves of the Eggman Empire. Anybody who dared to stand against him, would regret doing so. Even Sonic and his friends were made into Eggman's slaves. There were guard robots all over the place to make sure no one would try anything funny. There were even robots inside peoples' homes. You couldn't go anywhere without being watched.

"Dang, this bites! I never though that Egghead would take over the planet!" Sonic says slamming his hand on a wall.

"Yeah. Nobody did." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I've spoken with plenty of people. None of them blame you for this. Eggman played dirty for ambushing us like that." Tails said trying to cheer up his blue friend.

"Maybe..." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Let's rebel against that Egghead!" Sonic said.

"Rebel against him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. There's no way these pieces of junk can stop us. And if they try to catch me, I'll just zip right past 'em!" Sonic said with a grin.

"We've beaten Eggman plenty of times! We can handle that fat egg!" Knuckles said pounding his fists together.

However, Sonic and his friends had no idea an Egg Pawn was listening in on them and had recorded everything they said. And Eggman had been listening in on the entire conversation due the recorder that was placed on the Egg Pawn.

* * *

**Eggman Empire...**

"So those fools think they can rebel against do they? Ha ha ha! Well those morons have another thing coming!" Eggman said getting out of his chair and walking over to machine.

"What do you plan do, boss?" Asked Orbot.

"Its very simple, Orbot. I've upgraded my Mind Control Beam. Now, that it runs on Chaos Emeralds, I'll have unlimited reserves of power to use! Ha ha ha! And as soon as this machine goes off, the Mind Control Towers all over the world will all start simultaneously! So this time I WILL control every one of those punks. And with my Mind Control Towers scattered around the world, I'll eventually get mind control the entire planet! Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughs evilly with an evil grin.

* * *

**Back in the city...**

"You ready guys?" Sonic asked looking at a robot from behind a wall.

"Ready." Everyone says simultaneously.

"Lets go!" Sonic shouts.

They begin to run toward the robots walking through the streets and attack them all trying to make their way toward Eggman's base. They yell trying to get the mechs' attention and begin to bust them all. Egg Pawns firing their guns, Egg Launchers firing their missiles. Buzz Bombers firing their shots, Egg Chases firing their lasers, Crab Meats firing their missiles, etc. Soon, the mechs were lying on the ground either in parts or were sparking and out of operation.

"Lets go guys! The fun is only beginning! Heh heh!" Sonic says running ahead with his friends running behind him toward Eggman's base.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Like it? Dislike it?**


	2. The Start Of A New Adventure

Soon, Sonic and company destroy any mechs that stand in their way and quickly making their way to Eggman's base in the center of the city. They then burst through the base destroying every robot in their path. Knuckles then breaks down the door as Eggman turns around and looks at them.

"Geez. Ever heard of knocking?" Eggman asked.

"Eggman, your reign over the planet is over!" Sonic said.

"Hmph! You think so, hedgehog?" Eggman asked smirking.

"Heh! We know so!" Sonic said getting in running stance. "Ready guys?"

"Lets go!" Everyone says simaltaneously.

Eggman then smirks and presses a button on his machine.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, an antenna on the top of the building rose from the roof. Soon everyone below working looked up and then began to go into some kind of trance. And began chanting "Dr. Eggman".

* * *

Soon, Sonic and friends begin to feel the effects as they fall to the floor. All but Sonic then go into a trance.

"Ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed.

"What did you do, Eggman!?" Sonic growled.

"Hm? You're immune to my Mind Control!?" Eggman asked.

"Mind Control!?" Sonic asked.

Sonic then recalls something. He looks down to the bracelet on his wrist and remembers something that Tails told him earlier that day before they went to attack Eggman's Empire.

* * *

**Hours earlier...**

**"**Here, Sonic!" Tails said handing Sonic a bracelet.

"Hm? What's this?" Sonic asked looking at it.

"Its new invention I made. Its a bracelet that will keep you safe from any be controlled. Whether it be from mind control or if you end up begin controlled through any other means." Tails explained.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll come in handy at some point." Sonic said sliding it on his wrist.

* * *

**"****_Then...Did Tails know about the mind control?"_**Sonic thought to himself as Eggman began to chuckle and speak.

"Ho ho ho! Your friends as well as every citizen on this planet is now my control thanks to my new and improved Mind Control Beam, I'm now able to control every mind on the planet! Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds! Ho ho ho!" Eggman boasted.

"Why you...!" Sonic said gritting his teeth. "You'd better stop this right now!"

"I have Mind Control Towers stationed all around the world. Each one powered by a Chaos Emerald. You'll have to disable each one if you want to save your pathetic friends! Ho ho ho! But i'm afraid that won't be likely." Eggman says grinning.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll show you, Egghead! I've stopped your schemes before and this time'll be now different! Bring it on!" Sonic says with his teeth gritting.

"Hrmph! We'll see about that! All of you, attack Sonic now!" Eggman says pointing at Sonic.

Then all of Sonic's friends turn to him and begin to attack him. But Sonic manages to dodge every one of them and runs out of the base.

"Darn! This is bad!" Sonic says all of the citizens of the city begin to run toward him.

Sonic runs through the city and begins to heard toward the outskirts while avoiding people in his way.

"Looks like I'll have to destroy those Mind Control Towers!" Sonic says coming to a halt and looking around. "But where do I begin to look?"

Then Sonic looks into the distance and sees what looks like a tower with an antenna sticking out of the top and sending out a green wave of energy.

"Bingo. That must be one of the Mind Control Towers." Sonic says beginning to grin. "Okay, Eggman. You may rule the world now. But it won't last much longer. Bring it on!"

_**"Just hold on everyone. I'll set this planet free soon**_** enough!"** Sonic thought to himself.

Then Sonic speeds off leaving nothing but a blue streak and trail of wind. Speeding off to a new adventure.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Leave your thoughts.**


End file.
